


Where He Belongs

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Choking, Dark Fuck Prince Dedue, Dominant Dedue, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is really OOC and I'm aware of that fact, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dedue always knows what's best for him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Horny Void





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kink Meme! Text of the original prompt:
> 
> "Anon from the Dark Fuck Prince thread asked to bring this over here so:
> 
> Dedue making a wonderful luxurious garden of the most beautiful Duscur flowers, all held in a majestic gilded greenhouse to keep his prettiest bird: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the former prince of faerghus.
> 
> Bottom Dimitri is a must."

The greenhouse is not illuminated by much when he approaches, just a few candles strategically placed so the lick of the flames won’t catch on the leaves. He slots the large gold key into the lock on the greenhouse door and enters, then repeats the action to lock it firmly behind him the moment he is inside.

The stems and leaves of hundreds of plants cast long shadows across the ground, dancing and flickering, interspersed with the silhouettes of raindrops. Weak little wicks are the only defense against the darkness brought on by the sudden storm.

This is how Dedue finds him hidden amongst the flowers. His shadow stands taller and broader than the rest, and moves far more erratically. Dimitri twitches and hums soft lullabies under the din of water pounding against glass, but Dedue does not hear him until he draws closer. He is not tending the flowers if the lonely, abandoned watering can on the bench beside him is any indication. Yet he is fixated on something just out of Dedue’s sight line.

Dimitri turns away from his task when he hears the footsteps approach. Between his two fingers is the stem of a flower, one with soft blue petals in full bloom. He smiles brightly back at him when their eyes meet, sunny enough to chase away all the darkness in their small home of green and gold and glass.

He thrusts the flower into the space between them, eager and proud to show it off.

“Look Dedue! I have never seen this one bloom before!”

Of course he hasn’t. This particular variety shies away from the light, only blooming in the dark long after his sweet former-prince is asleep in his arms.

Dedue grabs him by the throat.

“These are poisonous. Dangerous. Do not pick them.”

“I’m… s-sorry..!” He gasps out as the fingers squeeze tighter. Dedue can barely hear his pathetic squeak over the thunder outside.

He must have told him a thousand times not to pick plants he is unfamiliar with. True, this particular one is only dangerous when brewed into tea, but that does not make the misstep any less egregious. What if the next flower is more deadly?

“I did not think I would have to teach you another lesson so soon.”

Dimitri shakes his head as best he is able under the iron grip, blonde strands of hair bouncing erratically. “D… don’t h-ha… ve to…”

“Then how will you learn?”

He takes his hand away for a moment and the former prince gasps and sputters for breath. Even in this low light the angry, fresh red marks and older purple bruises are clearly visible on his sweet, slender neck.

Dedue grabs the waistband of Dimitri’s trousers and underwear and pulls them down in one swift motion. They pool around his bare feet, tangling his ankles.

He is frozen in place as Dedue reaches into his back pocket for a bottle of oil. Punishments take best when they are swift and immediate, so he is always sure to carry the tools necessary to inflict them. He removes his cock from his own pants and coats it generously with the lubricant.

Dimitri does not fight him as he takes his throat in his hand again and shoves him against the spare bench. The near empty watering can rattles and clangs to the floor as he trips over the fabric binding his ankles, back hitting the wood harder than expected. He whimpers in pain, a small, pathetic sound, and one hand darts up to wrap around the fingers encircling his throat. Dedue pays his protests no mind and instead hikes one of his legs over his hip, fingers digging into his thigh hard enough to leave marks.

It does not take much preparation; his body has become so accustomed to these punishments that it is always ready and wanting. Dedue groans as he pushes inside and the warm heat envelops his cock.

He feels fragile under him, like a small bird, but Dedue is not fooled. Leniency is not an option because these lessons only sink in when Dimitri is treated roughly. His body can handle it, and he will bear the bruises proudly in the morning, after he accepts that Dedue was right to put him in his place.

“Ngh… d… didn’t me..an t-to!”

“I did not tell you to speak.” Dedue pulls out and slams back into him sharply to punctuate his statement. No more words fall from those beautiful pink lips, only a strangled cry of pain.

He does not allow time to adjust, nor does he let up the pace. He takes Dimitri until his legs quiver under the strain of holding his own body up and his face is wet with pained tears.

He is at his most beautiful like this. Lit by the dim glow of candles, broken down, at his mercy, whole body tense around his cock as he forces himself inside over and over. He stops fighting eventually. The hand clutching at his fingers falls limp at his side, his baby blue eyes red rimmed and resigned. Anguished sobs morph into twisted moans as Dedue angles his hips just right, just the way he knows Dimitri likes. A reward for his compliance.

Dedue comes buried to the hilt inside of him, staking his claim on his body. Dimitri belongs to him, mind, body, and soul. He needs to be reminded of that fact constantly. He pumps a few times to ride out the sensation, eyes slipping closed as he is overwhelmed with pleasure.

When he finally lets go Dimitri slips to the ground like a rag doll, gasping for air and desperately clutching at his throat.

Dedue leaves for a moment to find a wet cloth to clean him up, and when he returns Dimitri is still there. Eyes brimming with fresh tears, body gasping with distraught sobs. He still has the flower in his hand. Mangled, but no less beautiful.

“I am sorry.” He says as he kneels in front of him. “I only wish to keep you safe.”

Dimitri obediently allows him to part his legs and run the rough cloth over his body. The pale skin is spattered with white and peppered with blotchy red marks where Dedue’s fingers grabbed him. Dimitri closes his legs and tugs the hem of his shirt down to cover himself the second he pulls his hand away to dispose of the dirty rag.

His sobs slowly calm to hiccups and sniffles. Dedue waits patiently for his emotions to settle, for him to come back to himself.

He swipes the edge of his sleeve over his nose before he responds.

“I know.”

Dedue places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to pick this up, but I'm always a fan of Dimidue getting more kinky content.


End file.
